The Potter Children Prophecy
by FaeRhapsody
Summary: Rating is for later chapters. A slightly comedic story about what it would be like if all the Harry? pairings happened! I was bored. :P
1. Chapter 1

Oooo! My first story on FF.net! :) Allright, here's the lowdown. This is meant to be a stupid Harry Potter story about what it would be like if Harry hooked up and had kids with most of the couplings I've seen with him in fanfiction. There's been so many of them, that this is not hard to do. :P I wrote it during a bad ice storm here months ago when the power was out here for 5 days and I had nothing to do. I've added on bits since then, and it is far from finished, even though I've got a few chapters ready as of now.   
If you have other couplings that are NOT slash, or totally ridiculous like Harry/Hedwig or Harry/McGonnagle or anything, please msg or e-mail them to me! I will edit and update this story many times.  
If you have comments or constructive criticism, review or e-mail me!  
Once again, this story is MEANT to be stupid. I will laugh at flames. And yes, I know it probably sucks. It's just a bit of comic relief, teaches a lesson about just how far the Harry/? relationships are going.  
This is only the first chappie, and it is very short. I apologize. Once I get the whole thing on FF.net, I will update it and make each chapter longer. And better. :P  
Please review!  
BTW, this was written before Sirius died. So he may be included.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I would love to have written books as good as they are, but I haven't. And I laugh at the movies anyway. :)  
  
FaeRhapsody  


*******  
**

  
What if Harry was not the answer to a prophecy of power in the magic world? What if Voldemort alone knew the truth; that the power truly lay in his children? The more Harry had, the more the powers of Light increased. Unless Voldemort could have a hand in it, thereby getting the chance to bring these unfortunate youths to his side?   
  


*******  
**

And so our story begins.......  


*****  


  
Voldemort puts a powerful spell on Harry. And he ends up having kids with 8 girls....or more?!? Sound impossible? You'll just have to keep reading then!  
_  
_

*****  


When Harry was 18, and Cho 19, they were both out of Hogwarts. They didn't marry, but had Sakura that year. When he was 19, and Cho 20, they had Jet. Also, what no one knew before Cedric died was that Cho was pregnant with his daughter Memory. She was only 16 when she was born. The pregnancy was hidden with spells, and Memory was taken care of by her grandparents when Cho was at Hogwarts. She visited her daughter on weekends and some holidays, but never told anyone besides her family of her existence. Not even Cedric's parents knew they had a granddaughter. Therefore, Memory was 3 when Sakura was born. Soon, however, the relationship got shaky. So Voldemort kidnapped Cho, obliviated her, and sent her to America. Harry got 4 year old Memory, 1 year old Sakura, and his newborn son Jet.  
  


*****  


  
The plan is working. Voldemort said. Harry already had two blood children, and an adopted daughter who's past carried emotional baggage he could use to his advantage.  
  


*****  
  


At age 20, Harry and Hermione had a fling. At 18, Hermione had had her son Pieter with Krum, but he had left before their son was born. At 19, she and Draco, who engaged quickly, had Dracone. Draco soon broke the engagement and wanted to take Dracone, who was only about a month old, but Hermione battled him in court. Due to his Dark Arts records, Draco lost. Heartbroken Hermione turned to her old friend Harry for help, and was loved. She was still confused about love, and didn't ever demand engagement or anything from Harry. At 20, their twin sons Rubeus and Remus were born. At 21, Renée was born. Voldemort put a spell over Hermione, and she told Harry that he could have full custody of the kids, and left. An extremely bewildered Harry was now left with:  
  


Memory-6  
Sakura-3  
Jet-2  
Pieter-3  
Dracone-2  
Rubeus-1  
Remus-1  
Renée-Baby  


_   
Voldemort cried. He felt like cheering!  
  
_


	2. Author's Note

Thanks to the few of you who have reviewed so far! I didn't think it was that funny yet, but whatever! :)  
  
Sorry to disappoint you all, but this chapter is just an author's note. I want to explain this story before I proceed with it.  
  
The current story I have written is just that, a story. A long summary really. When I've finished uploading the whole thing and editing it, I will write the actual fanfic. It will have all the char's talking (not just Voldie!) and will be something worth reading. This story is just here to explain the whole thing to the readers before reading the real thing. In fact, I've already got a scene between Harry and two of his kids written! :)  
  
Writing the actual fanfic may take me awhile, as I'll be going back to school soon, but you will see it! And it'll have a better title too. :P  
  
All right, now to go over some previously mentioned stuff.   
  
First of all, yes this is a fanfic that will include the many Harry/? pairings. From H/G to H/H to H/Luna! Any that I've seen that actually make sense.   
  
PLEASE SEND IN OTHER COUPLE IDEAS! I will make the actual fanfic include any added couples the readers come up with that I approve of. For example, I will not include slash pairings. Sorry. And anything like Harry/Trelawney will not be incorporated either. That kind of fanfic relationship is just....too weird for me to write.  
  
Once again, this story was written a few months before the release of OotP, so Sirius or references to him WILL be in this story and the fanfic. Besides, it was dumb that he had to die anyway. And it's my story so I'll add him if I want to! :P   
  
This story may get a bit confusing at times, as there will be many Harry/? relationships and A LOT of kids involved. I'll write out a list of all the kids, along with each of their ages and parents, once the story is completely uploaded. This will be a good thing to refer to later on.   
  
Um...can't think of anything else. I'll release the next chappie soon!  
  
FaeRhapsody  
  
P.S. I will personally answer each review starting with the next chapter. I love it when other authors do this for my reviews, so I'd like to do it myself! :D


	3. Chapter 2

*Waves to the 3 great reviewers* Hey! Thanks for the nice comments!  
  
Padfoot Hoshi- Ooo...my first review! :) Thanks! I'm glad you're going to stick with it. Cool name by the way.  
  
Felicity Wood- Lol. Thanks! I didn't think it was that funny YET, but whatever! :D I appreciated the nice review. BTW, is your name from Oliver Wood? Some of his kids may be in this later on...maybe one should be Felicity? :)  
  
FallenAngelOfInnocence- Thanks! I'm glad you and a couple other people liked it. I would have uploaded more with or without reviews, but when I saw I had some, I felt better about the story. :-)  
  
Here's the next chapter! I got it up pretty quick, cause I gotta go to church soon. :P Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. There. Happy?  
  
Chapter 2  
  


_*****  
  
_

By now, Harry had a job as a reserve seeker for the England Quidditch team, so he was paid quite handsomely. His kids either went to day cares or had babysitters often, as he could easily afford them.   
  
What wasn't part of Voldie's *plan* was the simple fact that even though he was under a spell for him to not truly love, Harry adored all of his kids. This confused Voldemort, but as we all know, love is the strongest magic!  
  


*****  


  
At age 22, Parvati Patil and Harry married, and pregnant Parvati had their daughter, Christabel. She had married Dean Thomas at 20 years old, and had their son Dale at 21. But Voldemort killed Dean and made it look like a horrible accident. This aided in Voldie's plan for Harry and Parvati to fall in love AND marry quickly.   
  
Soon after Christabel was born, dark days returned once more. Voldemort had Parvati murdered, making it seem like a car accident. (A/N-You'd think all these accidents would make people wonder wouldn't you?) A sorrowful Harry now had:  
  
__

Memory-7  
Sakura-4  
Jet-3  
Pieter-4  
Dracone-3  
Rubeus-2  
Remus-2  
Renée-1  
Dale-1  
Christabel-Baby  
  


10 kids! Poor Harry! Only 22 and already the father of 10 kids! (A/N-Sounds kinda like some teen guy players now-a-days eh? Erm...never mind...)  
  
10 kids. Perfect.... Voldemort purred, as Wormtail (A/N-stupid little rat!) petted him.  
  
Padma Patil comforted Harry, and they had a fling. This kinda disturbed the kids, but they got used to it. (A/N-Hey! How would you feel if your Dad married your aunt right after your step-mom died? I'd be a bit...scared...)  
  
When the two of them were barely 23, Rain was born. Padma, terrified of commitment, left, and Harry was once more left alone.(A/N-Oh right! um...*pretends to cry*) He now threw all of his attention on his 11 kids.   
  
Didn't plan that... Voldemort said to himself, trailing off. But hey, it works. Wormtail! Where the hell are ya? I need my feet rubbed!  
  


*****  


  
Now, enter the era of Hannah Abbott. 23 with a 1 year old son named Luke. Just lost her husband of 4 years, Justin Finch-Fletchley, to Voldemort, whom everyone was FINALLY realizing was back AGAIN. And Harry, heartbroken with 11 kids that he loved fiercely. Perfect match eh?  
  
According to me! a crazed Voldemort screeched.  
  
They had a relationship, and their daughter Marcy was born 10 months after Rain. Both Harry and Hannah were overjoyed., and Harry thought that perhaps this was the partnership that would work for him.  
  
Voldemort whispered in the dark of a cave he was staying in. (A/N-Come on...you know all the evil guys today hide out in caves!)  
  
On the very night Harry was going to propose to Hannah, Voldemort made Hannah fall madly in love with a man named Xachary, and Harry discovered a note from her saying they were running away to elope, and that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Or Marcy. Or any of the kids. (A/N-What? Did you think she'd remember all of them, blinded by her love for Xach and all? :P)  
  
A woeful Harry thought there was no point in going on. He had had 5 unsuccessful relationships.   
  


*****  


Will Harry collapse into the depths of despair and never return? Or will he keep fighting and raise the many helpless kids he already has? All this and more in the next chapter!  
  
Review please! *Puts on her best puppy dog look* The more you do so, the faster I write this! And once I'm done with this, I'll be able to start on the real fanfic! :D  
  
FaeRhapsody


End file.
